1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a portable ramp for use on a supporting surface with a motor vehicle to raise part of the vehicle above a supporting surface, the ramp containing a spine extending longitudinally therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable ramps for motor vehicles are known. The Fogarty et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,715 issued Jan. 16, 1996 describes a vehicle service ramp made from a foamed polymer where the ramp has a rear wall, a pair of side walls and a front. The front includes a surface sloping upward to a top surface. The ramp has an internal structure forming a honeycomb pattern of support walls extending between the rear wall, the side walls and the front. The front includes an upward sloping surface and a top plain surface on which the tire of the vehicle is to rest. The front extends across the ramp between the two side walls and the tire of a vehicle that utilizes the ramp is in contact with the front at all times. The honeycomb pattern extends from beneath the front to a supporting surface upon which the ramp rests.
Previous motor vehicle ramps are too expensive, too heavy, too weak or the ramp tends to slip away from the vehicle as the vehicle is driven onto the ramp.